The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Liriope plant botanically known as Liriope muscari and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Fan Dancer’.
The new Liriope is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Liriope muscari ‘Gold Band’ (not patented). The new Liriope was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant from within a population of plants of the parent in a controlled greenhouse environment in a cultivated area of Offenbach, Germany in 2012.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Fan Dancer’ first occurred by division in 2013 in Offenbach, Germany. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.